


Feel the Way I Do

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-02
Updated: 2005-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yohji only wants to touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the Way I Do

"Stand still, Aya," Yohji whispers. "Just stand still."

Somehow he does, and Yohji's hand is strong on his face. It's tempting to lean into it, let Yohji hold him up. Dangerous; he thinks of pulling away. But Yohji is standing still too, not demanding weakness, not trying to save him. Just touching him.

He can stand still for that.

Then Yohji moves, and Yohji's mouth is warm on his, careful. He breathes, shifts. Thinks of how he killed last night. He last touched a dead man, and tonight he goes to his sister.

He raises his hand to Yohji's face.


End file.
